solaraniandesertfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20160220063502
Estivaan, Amos, Anessa and Egberto hurried towards EPCOT when another explosion of sound coursed through the park. Vollotorian: NOW, ESTIVAAN! I WILL NOT BE KEPT WAITING! Amos: Estivaan, I'll rally the Disney characters and members of United Incarnations. I won't let you face him alone. We're doing this together. Estivaan: Thank you so much. He's going to kill me. Amos: Not if we can help it. They raced through the park in EPCOT's direction. Amos had to shout for the Disney characters to hear him. His voice clashed with the Chancellor's deafening screams over the speaker system. Amos: Scar, Jafar, Maleficent, and all other characters! We have a magical guest in a terrible situation!! Vollotorian: IF YOU'RE NOT HERE WITHIN TWO MINUTES, ESTIVAAN, GOD HELP YOU! The Disney Villains accompanied Estivaan and Kylo Ren drew his lightsaber. They rushed toward EPCOT. Elsa and Anna joined them there. Many Disney heroes joined the crowd. Esmeralda and Zephyr pointed to the geosphere. Amos was in the front with Estivaan right behind him. They spotted Vollotorian standing with his family. He looked ready to murder anyone. Amos, Estivaan, Anessa, Egberto and all the Disney characters stood before the Chancellor. Vollotorian, to no one else's knowledge, had one of his finest silver knives. He whipped it out and pointed it directly at Estivaan. Vollotorian: That falcon standing between Amos Feldon and Kylo Ren is my son! I could kill him today if I must, in front of all of you! Amos: Come and get him! Vollotorian leapt from the platform, landing gracefully on the walkway. Amos saw the fire in his eyes and shielded Estivaan. He looked at the Disney characters. Amos: CHAARGE! Every Disney character ran at Vollotorian. Amos, Eggberto, and Anessa rushed in to help. Sadly, they had no chance against the Chancellor. Their fighting skills were usless. Vollotorian was so deadly and everyone had fallen in less than a minute. Blood soaked the Disney streets. Over a hundred characters were lying in pools of their own blood. But one Disney villain had dodged Vollotorian's rampage. Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber and faced the Chancellor. Vollotorian glared at him as he beared his talons and silver knife. Vollotorian: I never should've allowed you within United Incarnations. Kylo Ren: Things have changed, Voralonus. They rushed at each other without a word and interlocked their weapons. Vollotorian broke the connection, slashing at Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren parried the Chancellor's strikes until Vollotorian struck Kylo across his face with his blade. Ren sliced off one of the falcon's talons. Vollotorian screamed with rage and stabbed Ren in his right arm. Ren fell, but he used the Force to immobilize Vollotorian. Amos: Fuck him up, Kylo! Vollotorian couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. Ren swore as he hit his wound to staunch the bleeding. Ren re-ignited his lightsaber to face his immobilized enemy. The spell wouldn't last much longer. Vollotorian broke free a second later. He realized he was also Force-sensitive. Vollotorian summoned Darth Vader's lightsaber to continue his duel against Ren. The pair fought for their lives and it was hard to determine who was winning. Vollotorian's vicious swipes at Kylo weakened him enough to fall. Vollotorian pressed his knife against Kylo's weapon. He made his finishing move by stabbing Kylo Ren through the heart with his grandfather's own lightsaber. Amos gasped. Vollotorian wrenched Darth Vader's signature weapon from Ren's broken body. He grabbed Estivaan by the tailfeathers and dragged him onto the platform. Some vacation Vollotorian's having. Nobody dared to prosecute him. The Cast Members had already started to clean up the bodies and blood.